Mystical Protector
by Skyward98
Summary: 1500 years ago, Hiccup and his dragon Toothless went missing and presumably died. 9 years ago, the battle for belief was won by the Guardians of Childhood, and Jack Frost realized who he was to be. Now, the Manny has chosen a new Guardian, one that holds the key to defeating Pitch Black, once and for all. If only he didn't keep it a secret, even if it costs him his life. R&R!
1. New Guardian

**Yeah, one of those. Spoilers to HTTYD 2, Just saying, don't want to get sued or anything.**

**I don't own ROTG or HTTYD, 1 or 2. Wish i did though. How awesome would that be? :)**

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, searching for the twenty year old Rider. "Hiccup! Toothless!"

"Astrid, Astrid, I'm right here!" A brunette young man in leather armor, a dragon-esk fin sitcking out of his back, approached the blonde woman. "I'm right in front of you!" Hiccup tried running to her, but phased right through her. He gasped at the chill that ran through his body and down his back the moment he went through her. A black and large dragon bounded over to him and nudged him, chirping softly. "Toothless. What happened to us? Mom!" Valka, Hiccup's moter, didn't seem to hear him. "Mom, I'm right in front of you!" Toothess ran over to Valka, but, like Hiccup had done to Astrid, phased right through her. Toothless growled and kept trying.

"We've been searching for months, Astrid." Snotlout, Hiccup's bitter rival, huffed. "I think it's time to face reality. Hiccup and Toothless, are not coming back. They're dead."

"No, we're not!" Hiccup exclaimed.

_Hiccup, leave them be. They need to mourn. _Hiccup darted around, searching for the voice that had entered his head so easily. "Uhh, Toothless, was that you?" Hiccup asked uneasily.

"No, that wasn't me!" Toothless snorted loudly. "Sometimes I really question your sanity, Hiccup." Hiccup's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tooth-Toothless! You can talk!" Hiccup exclaimed, pointing at his dragon in mild shock.

"What, you mean, you can understand me?! This is awesome!" Toothless wiggled in excitement. "Finally! Now I won't have to keep playing charades anymore!"

"Wait, if that voice wasn't you, then who-?" Hiccup spun around.

_Up here, Hiccup, Toothless. I am the Man in the Moon. And you are immortals. _"Immortals, wh-?" Hiccup looked up at the full moon. _Hiccup Horrendous and Toothless Night Fury, spirits of the mystic. _

"Hiccup, your eyes are orange!" Toothless yelped.

Hiccup's normally grassy green eyes were a bright, flaming and _on fire_ orange. Litterally. Flames licked at his pupils, centering from his smoldering orange irises. Hiccup blinked, examining his reflection in a pool of water. His hair was still a silky chocolate brown, but had a single streak of fire orange from his right temple out. His black leather armor hadn't changed much, except the red had been replaced with orange, a moon symbol on his left shoulder to match the dragon on his right. The dragon fin was also a thin orange. "Huh, guess we are immortals now." Hiccup sighed. "Explains why they can't see us."

"We should go, Hiccup." Toothless said. Unlike Hiccup, his appearnce hadn't changed at all, with the exception that his artifical tail was bright orange like Hiccup's eyes and armor. Hiccup nodded.

_**1500 years later, the North Pole**_

"Alright, North." The Easter Bunny hopped up from one of his tunnels and into the Globe Room. "What's this about?" Sandy, Jack and Tooth looked at North curiously, the youngest Guardian stuffing his face with cookies. It was nine years after the defeat of Pitch Black and Jack became a Guardian.

"You're gonna rot your teeth!" Toothiana fretted, yanking the plate of cookies away from Jack.

"Leave me alone!" Jack griped. "Go on North."

"Manny has important news!" North gestured to the Moon. "Go on, old friend." Jack scoffed at the old friend comment but otherwise kept silent.

The rays of the Moon grew brighter and brighter until they were almost blinding, forming a dark shadow on the tile floor. It almost looked like..."Pitch!" Tooth gasped.

"Manny, are you certain?" North demanded. The Moon stayed silent. Taking it as a yes, North continued. "Fine, what must we do?" The glow centered itself, gleaming on a paticular circular tile. The stone rose from the floor.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack gaped at the Moonstone.

"Chosing a new Guradian again. It's only been nine years, for pete's sake!" Bunny complained.

"Hey, still here you know!" Jack snapped.

"Shh!" North shushed them, just as the image of the new Guardian formed.

"Who is that?" Bunny asked, completely taken aback.

"Who are they?" Tooth corrected, just as stunned. Jack studied the image.

It was of a young man in slim but thick leather armor, a knowing smirk on his face, and his eyes blazing with fire. A lizard thing was wrapped comfortingly but protectivey around him, his snout in the immortal's hand. "I recognize him, he's in one of North's old books." Jack floated up.

"Who is he?" Bunny asked. "What is the thing?"

"I can't remember his name, but he's supposed to be one of the oldest immortals. Even older than Sandy." Jack mused. "And that thing is.."

"A dragon, a Night Fury." A new, male voice said. "As for my name, I have many. Which would you like to hear?" A black shape with the immortal riding on the back landed on the Globe, its eyes slitted and his lips bared in a warning snarl. The male grinned, his smoldering orange eyes blazing with untapped power. "I beleive that Manny was about to recruit us."

**Da-da-daa! Review please! Yeah, kind of short. But this was a good place to stop, so...**


	2. Meet and Greet

**Ch2! Yay! By the way, Sandy's images will be pre-translated. Thinking up what symbols go to what word is gonna be a hassle I dont wanna do. Yeah yeah, I'm lazy. Anyway, when Sandy speaks, it'll be underlined, k?**

"I see that that rock hasn't wasted any time, even though he didn't tell us about this." The immortal observed, spotting the Moonstone as it lowered into the ground once again. His hair was silky brown and seriously windblown, a streak of bright orange coloring his hair and matching the flaming color of his eyes and the patches and symbols on his leather armor. The leather itself was a shiny black, with a moon symbol on his left shoulder and a dragon on his right. The Guradians were shocked to see that his left leg was replaced by a metal prostetic, latched into a device on the saddle of the black lizard. The lizard's large tail had it's own prostetic tail flap, a bright orange tarp with a black moon on it. The lizard rumbled and the immortal chuckled. "I'd have to agree with you on that one, buddy. Don't they know staring is_ rude_?" The Guardians cleared their throats, embarressed. The immortal laughed quietly and climbed down from the saddle with suprising speed.

"Welcome to the North Pole!" North boomed, stepping forward. "I am.."

"Nicholas St. North, otherwise known as Santa Claus." The immortal said, a knowing smirk showing up on his lips. "E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, or Bunny. Toothiana, Tooth, or The Tooth Fairy. Sandman, Sandy, or Sanderson Mansnoozie. And last but certianly not least by any means, Jackson or Jack Frost. The Guardians of Childhood."

"You know us?" Jack asked curiously. The immortal smiled at Jack and nodded. _He's quite handsome. _Jack admired before he could stop himself.

"Quite well, actually." The immortal replied. He got a considering look as the lizard thing snapped at him. "Well, I know of you, since this is the first time we've actually and officialy met. Better?" He asked teasingly, looking back at the lizard. It bobbed his head up and down, seemingly pleased.

"Well then, who are you, and what is that?" Bunny demanded.

"That is Toothless, my dragon and best friend, also a Night Fury, the very last of his kind. And he's a he, not an it. Better be glad he's so well tamed, or he would've ripped you a new hide. Don't you know what dragons _do _to rabbits?" The immortal said with dry humor, a smirk letting them all know he was only kidding. Jack snorted into his palm, hiding his laugh. "As for me, might as well give you my original name. Hiccup Horrendous, at your service." Hiccup bowed quickly.

"Hiccup _Horrendous_?" Jack snorted again into his palm.

Hiccup gave him a threatening but entirely playful smirk, his orange eyes blazing with fire. _Dangerous!_ They screamed to Bunny and North. Tooth, Jack and Sandy were completely intrigued by the immortal and his dragon. Toothless chirped, rumbling in his chest that sounded suspicously like laughter. Hiccup laughed too. "What?" Tooth asked, smiling tinily.

Hiccup frowned, and Bunny was afraid that his naturally curious friend had offended him. But the frown wasn't offended or miffed. Quite the opposite. It was thoughtful. "Huh, never occured to me that you wouldn't be able to understand Toothless. Here." Hiccup opened his palm and bright orange lights glittered across his skin. He blew it toward the Guardians, and the lights floated around thier heads, sinking into thier ears. "It'll feel like your ears are about to pop, but the sensation will fade quickly." Hiccup promised.

"What did you do?" North demanded, shaking his head. The pressure in his ears faded quickly, like Hiccup had said, but that didn't stop the Guardian of Wonder from being curious.

"He made it to where you could understand me." Toothless said, his voice a gruff rumble. The dragon snorted. "Human ears are so high pitched nowadays."

"They've always been like that, Toothless." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I couldn't understand you when we first met, remember?"

"Fairly well. You were so annoying." Toothless rolled his eyes back at him.

"May I?" Tooth asked, inching closer. Toothless nodded. Hiccup smiled as Tooth tentivley touched Toothless's snout. Toothless let out a pleased rumble and leaned into her hand. "Why are you called Toothless?" Toothless pulled away and opened his mouth, his white teeth gleaming in the Workshop's lights. Suddenly the teeth retracted into his gums.

"It stuck, and it matched with his retractable teeth." Hiccup joined Tooth by his dragon, scratching behind his ear flaps.

"So, are you really one of the oldest immortals?" Jack asked curiously.

"One of them." Hiccup nodded with a grin. Amusement gleamed in his flaming eyes.

"How old are you?" Jack pressed, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Frostbite!" Bunny scolded, hitting him upside the head.

"What?" Jack whined.

Hiccup laughed while Toothless rumbled deeply in his chest, letting out little choking sounds. They didn't seem offended at all. "It's okay, Bunny. Frostbite, as for me, I just celebrated my 1500th birthday not too long ago." Hiccup chuckled, rubbing Toothless's snout. " The estmate for Toothless is around 1745 years, give or take a decade or two."

"What?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Well, the guess is that I'd been around 370 when I met Hiccup, while he was still human, and and that was 1505 years ago." Toothless explained. "Five years later, we became immortals."

"Like I said, give or take one or two decades. Time wasn't accurately kept back then." Hiccup shrugged.

"What happened to your leg?" Tooth asked catiously.

"Guys, don't be afraid to ask questions. If it's a touchy subject, then we'll tell you." Hiccup smiled kindly, a huge contradiction to his flame orange eyes. "As for my leg, I lost it in a huge battle when I was fifteen, while I was human. And Toothless's tail, I-" Hiccup chuckled with a nervous humor. "I, actually, did that little number. I shot him out of the sky and wounded him, enough to make him lose his tail. My human life was a time of Vikings, and I was born into a dragon-Viking war. A time where we killed dragons. So, I shot down Toothless, and trained him, basically. I made him this prostetic tail, acitvated by the lever mechanism in the stirrups of the saddle. When I lost my leg, I tweaked the design just a bit to fit my prostetic."

Toothless's head shot up after the telling, his ears pricked and jade eyes alert. Hiccup's head snapped to attention too, his eyes narrowing and his ears pricking. "What is he doing?" Hiccup muttered. "How can he- Holy Thor!" Hiccup's shout of suprise made all the Guardians jump. The action seemed large because they all were close to eachother. Toothless snarled, his back arching. The dragon and his Rider looked pissed off, to the extremes.

"Forgive us, Guardians, but we must go now." Toothless growled, crouching to let Hiccup climb into the saddle. Hiccup nodded in agreement, his eyes blazing with pure anger. _Now _they looked dangerous to the others.

"We'll be back." Hiccup promised darkly. "Here." He took Jack's hand and pressed his index finger onto the top of the sprite's hand. Sizzling, but not uncomfortable, warmth flowed out from Hiccup's fingertip and across Jack's hand. A black shape became prominante, spinning out from the immortal's finger and drawing into a black dragon. "If you feel that you should need us, this little guy will lead you to our borders. But keep in mind, he'll not stop once you let him loose, so keep an eye on him, and he won't return to you once you're through with him either. He's a one time usage."

"We don't give guides lightly. Consider yourself blessed." Toothless growled. "If you betray our trust, we won't take it lightly."

"Let's go!" Hiccup snapped. Toothless opened his enormous wings and shot out of the skylight and away.

"That went well." North boomed after a minute or two of silence. Jack examined the mark and realized it looked sort of like Toothless.

"Wonder why he gave me the guide." Jack mused.

"Maybe he likes you, Frostbite." Bunny teased. Jack's face flushed a bright, snow white. "He certainly thought you were amusing, to say the least."

"I like him, and Toothless." Tooth added. "But why did he rush off like that, and what are those powers? I don't think I've ever seen magic like that."

"Me neither." Bunny agreed, Sandy nodding.

Whatever it was, it must've been important. Sandy signed. Did you see how mad Hiccup and Toothless were when they left? I feel sorry for whoever just got on thier bad sides!

"You said it, Sandy." Tooth nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go after them." Jack suggested slowly. "Whatever it was, they seemed pretty pissed about it. What if they need our help?"

You just want an excuse to oggle at Hiccup again! Sandy teased. Jack stuck his tounge out at him, blushing white again. But I think you're right.

"To the sleigh." North directed the Guardians to his wooden and metal method of transportation, or death trap, depending on who you ask. **(Bunny!)** The Guardians climbed in.

"Uhh, I don't know what to do." Jack said nervously, holding up his hand with thier guide. As soon as the words left his mouth, instinct took over. He gently tapped the dragon mark, and it sat up immediatly, analyzing its surroundings. "Take us to Hiccup and Toothless." The little dragon chirped, spread its wings, and leaped into the air. North cracked the reigns and the sleigh sped after it.

They were in the air for less than 30 minutes-the little dragon was fast!- before the tiny guide suddenly did a nose dive to the ground, at the beginnings of a thick forest. North directed the sleigh down after it, hearing the screeches of battle underneath the thick canopy.

The Guardians landed, weapons drawn. Shock stopped them clear in thier tracks. Clearly this was a battle with warriors they weren't expecting.

**There's ch2! Get ready for 3, cause some secrets are gonna be revealed! Review please! You'll get cookies!**


	3. Battle Ahead

**Here's ch3! Cookies to those who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**I don't own ROTG or HTTYD, 1 or 2. Wish I did. Here we go! **

The forest that they landed in was in complete chaos. The mini dragon guide disappeared the moment the sleigh had touched solid ground, its purpose served. Black Nightmares were clearly on the offensive, their master swinging his scythe at a familiar black and orange leather clad immortal. Toothless was roaring on the ground with the head Nightmare, Pitch's own stallion, Onyx.

But there was more than Nightmares in the forest. Creatures fought alongside Hiccup and Toothless, creatures entirely magical. Other dragons of different sizes and colors than others fought the Nightmares head on, while smaller Mystics aided in the fight. Pixies, fairies, even elves and dwarves caused the Nightmares trouble. Fauns and centaurs fought beside the dragons, some wielding swords, others crossbows and bows and arrows.

Minotaurs and trolls snarled and battled against Hiccup's side. Hiccup's eyes blazed with ferocity and anger. "How did you get in here, Black?" Hiccup snarled, raising his arm against Pitch's scythe and striking back with his sword. The Guardians were swarmed by Nightmares and black lights, so they joined the fight.

"Did you really think that your thin veils could keep me out?" Pitch hissed back, avoiding a swipe to his stomach. "Face it, Horrendous. My black magic has swept through your beloved realm and forest, corrupting every soul, turning every heart and destroying the very magical peace you and your Night Fury have worked so hard to restore. After all, your predecessor is to blame."

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd agree with you, Black, but it has arrived." Hiccup retorted, launching himself over Pitch's shoulders and flipping in mid-air. "Yes, my predecessor is to blame for the magical chaos he left behind, but I like to think that Toothless and I have done a credible job restoring peace these last 1500 years. Now," Hiccup's face smoothed to a dangerously sad calm. "You will not be able to repair the lives you've destroyed with your so called _magic,_ but you will return all the souls you've stolen."

"Oh, I don't think so, Magic Boy." Pitch sank into his own shadow just as a Nightmare plowed into Hiccup, holding the struggling man down with conscious effort. Hiccup let out a furious screech, bright light centering from his chest, hands and eyes. The Nightmare screamed and evaporated into dust.

"You seem to forget, Boogeyman, that it takes more than a little Nightmare to keep me down." Hiccup hissed, but none of the Guardians missed the hint of exhaustion in his eyes or his voice. The fire in his eyes dimmed slightly. Pitch noticed, and smiled devilishly.

"You're losing strength, Hiccup." Pitch observed. "You can't keep this up."

"I'm strong enough to beat the likes of you." Hiccup growled lowly, his voice imitating a dragon hiss. "Toothless!" He snapped.

The Night Fury flew instantly to his side, snapping at the Nightmare King menacingly. The two didn't even need to look at each other. Hiccup's hand, which was trembling slightly, found Toothless' shoulder, and the incredible happened.

Hiccup's eyes blazed with a brighter and newer orange flame, glowing with the same power the Guardians had seen earlier when they had first met the immortal. His orange sparks danced in his hair, the orange streak glowing brightly. Toothless' eyes narrowed to cat-like slits, orange lightning crackling in his irises. A sunset orange glow crackled and hissed around them, and a huge ball of light grew in the immortal's hands. Fear crossed Pitch's face. "LEAVE PITCH!" Hiccup's voice boomed through the trees; he shot the orb at Pitch, who stood still. It exploded at his feet, throwing him back a considerable ways away. The Nightmare King retreated, the Nightmares, minotaurs, and trolls following him out.

Immediately the glow died, and Hiccup slumped, exhaustion killing the fire in his irises. Toothless caught him, a rumble sounding in his chest like a soothing and comforting purr. "You shouldn't have done that, Hiccup." His dragon scolded gently. "You've weakened yourself."

"I'll be fine." Hiccup panted. "Oris, take some Mystics and make sure Pitch has left the forest. If he hasn't, you know what to do."

The centaur nodded, and bowed his head. "Go safely, centaur." Toothless added.

"My lords." The centaur replied, racing off with two fauns, a fairy and pixie on his tail.

"Minerva," The blue pixie shot at attention and flew in front of Hiccup's face. "Gather the wounded and take everyone to the Hollow. The Healers should already be there, waiting on you."

The pixie chirped. "Lords!" And flew around the trees, helping them up.

"Minerva!" Toothless called the pixie back. "Make sure to inform Tarius of what has happened, and see that he takes the necessary precautions." Hiccup leaned heavily on Toothless, his face pale and clammy, his breathing short. Minerva the pixie patted Hiccup's cheek, chirping at him worriedly.

"Too much magic, not enough practice." Hiccup assured her with a tired smile. "I haven't done anything like that since before you sprouted, Minerva. I'll be fine, like always." That seemed to temporarily calm the blue pixie. She squeaked and rushed off to do the task assigned to her. The Guardians moved to approach the two, but they were cut in front of.

"Lord Hiccup, Lord Hiccup!" An dwarf called, panic in his eyes. Hiccup put a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, calming him to the best of his ability.

"Calm down, Stevan. What's happened?" Hiccup soothed with a calm and tiny smile.

Stevan gulped. "Its a Nadder, sir. She was wounded in battle, and I-I don't think she's-"

"Lead us to her." Toothless commanded gently. "Guardians, follow us. You don't want to get lost here." The dragon helped his Rider through the field, to a red, white and blue dragon that was lying on her side, her flanks heaving as she bled black from a deep and fatal gash in her side. Her eyes widened and she chirped whiningly at Hiccup and Toothless, her yellow eyes dimming as death approached her.

Hiccup shushed her, getting down on his knees beside her head. He stroked her scales comfortingly as he inspected the wound. Toothless curled around her head, purring. "Can you do anything for her?" Jack asked quietly.

Hiccup sighed, sadness in his face. "All I can do is ease her pain and sit with her. Toothless, why don't you go make the rounds? I'll stay with Bluescale. North, Tooth, Sandy, go with him please." The four nodded and walked away. "Bunny, Jack, sit with me. You too, Stevan." Still stroking the Nadder's neck scales, he told Jack where to sit and how to cradle Bluescale's head comfortably for both of them. Bluescale began to panic as her vision slowly went dark.

"Shh, shh, shh." Jack soothed as Hiccup ran his fingers across the killing wound, cleaning off the blood with his magic and easing her pain and fear. "You're gonna be just fine, Bluescale. Soon you'll be flying in the bluest sky possible, so blue that it will rival your scales, and you'll be able to play in the puffiest white clouds imaginable. It will be as soft as satin on you. Just you wait.." Jack rambled on, Bunny hesitantly reaching out and running his paw down the wing. Hiccup nodded encouragingly at both of them, Stevan smoothing down her tale spikes.

Bluescale's eyes dimmed steadily, her flanks moving up and down slowly. She stopped moving altogether, growing very still. No one moved. Hiccup sighed sadly, reached over and shut the Deadly Nadder's unseeing yellow eyes. "Hiccup?" Jack asked. Hiccup silenced him, his hand covering Jack's mouth. Hiccup shook his head at him. _Later,_ Hiccup's eyes told them both. Jack ignored the sparks that flew out of Hiccup's hand that shot across Jack's skin. Hiccup's hand was smooth and soft, but firm.

Hiccup began to speak fluidly, in a language that neither of the two Guardians knew. Hiccup's hands began to glow like a fire, the hand covering Jack's mouth slipping down to the Nadder's snout. Her scales began to glow, but the luminescent light died quickly. "We can speak now, it's okay." Hiccup told them, standing.

"What did you do?" Bunny asked. "The glowing scales?"

"A magical blessing." Hiccup answered. He smiled at them both. "You two did well, comforting Bluescale. I couldn't have done better. You especially Jack." Jack blushed white at the praise. Two dwarves came and collected Bluescale's body, carrying it off.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"Now, we rest and recover." Toothless padded over, Tooth, North and Sandy behind him. "This attack took a lot out of this part of the forest, and Hiccup."

"Toothless, I'm fine, see?" Hiccup spread his arms. "Tired, but fine. We should get back to the Pole. Toothless and I will explain everything there." The Guardians nodded and climbed into the sleigh while Hiccup mounted Toothless.

"Hold up!" Toothless called as they got into the air above the treeline. "Hiccup, did you forget something?"

"Need to reset the borders. Guess I'm more tired than I realized." Hiccup muttered. "You wanna help me with this one buddy?"

"Of course. You're too weak to do it on your own." Toothless snorted. Hiccup rolled his eyes but didn't comment. The immortal shut his eyes and the same orange glow from before surrounded the dragon and his rider, much softer and warmer than before though. An orange beam of light shot down to the forest, illuminating the entire region of trees.

Hiccup collapsed on Toothless, his breathing short and his eyes layered with exhaustion. "Let's get back to the Pole." Toothless suggested. Hiccup, too tired to do anything else, nodded and shut his eyes. He fell asleep instantly, his jaw falling slack and little snores escaping his mouth. Toothless rumbled a purr in his chest and flew alongside the sleigh, the backup mechanism Hiccup built last week working like a charm**(1)**.

"Is he okay?" Tooth fretted, flying out and approaching the sleeping immortal.

Toothless purred louder. Hiccup sighed contentedly, subconsciously stuffing his nose behind one of Toothless' ear flaps. "He'll be fine. He just overtaxed himself fighting Pitch. That last burst of magic nearly did him in." Toothless replied quietly. "Though could one of you sit behind him and make sure he doesn't fall off?"

"I got it." Jack offered. He hopped in behind Hiccup, placing his hand on the mysterious immortal's back. Hiccup shivered at the sudden cold, but grew easily still after a second. Toothless shivered, too.

"Gosh, they call you Jack 'Frost' for a reason." Toothless replied, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. "I can get off.."

"You're fine." Toothless told him firmly. "Hiccup and I are used to the cold." The seven flew with an easy silence back to the Pole, until the cold Northern winds woke Hiccup.

"Whzz?" Hiccup muttered, sitting up slowly.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Jack laughed at Hiccup's surprised expression.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked, his eyes their normal bright and on-fire orange. The flames in his eyes were back to their normal brightness and intensity. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yes, and we're almost at the North Pole." Toothless answered. A guilty look passed over the 1500 year old immortal's face.

"Do not worry about it, Hiccup." North told him kindly. "No one blames you for being tired. What you did today-"

"Yesterday." Jack chirped from behind Hiccup. He pointed to the horizon. The sun was rising, casting the sky in hues of pink and light sherbet orange.

"What you did _yesterday_, whatever you did, obviously drained you. You had every right to sleep." North corrected.

"We need to get inside, now." Toothless growled suddenly. Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Good thing we're so close."

"Why? What's wrong?" Tooth asked.

"It's the Tweens." Hiccup replied uneasily. The Guardians frowned. "We'll explain once we're inside. Come on." Hiccup guided Toothless faster down, toward the Workshop. Jack squeaked at the sudden burst of speed, his arms going around Hiccup instinctively. Despite the need to get inside, Hiccup chuckled at Jack. The winter spirit blushed. Hiccup's hand covered Jack's as they flew in though the skylight, Toothless landing roughly on the floor. Hiccup hopped easily down and helped Jack down, smiling warmly at the spirit. The other five Guardians joined them as Toothless curled up on the wooden floor. His tail tucked over his nose, Toothless closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. Hiccup patted his dragon's head, chuckling.

"Hiccup, what happened in that clearing?" Tooth asked.

"You five may want to sit." Hiccup advised, sitting down in a wooden chair. "It's a rather long explanation."

**1. Basically Hiccup needed to sleep, so I added a mechanism to Toothless' tail prosthetic. You flip a switch and the tail stays open.**

**Review please! Ha-ha! I cheated you guys out of an explanation! Don't worry, it's on the way! **


	4. Explanation

**Ch4 is underway! I don't own ROTG or HTTYD, 1 or 2. I wish. Gotta love Hiccup. **

**Here we go!**

The Guardians sat in a circle around Hiccup, Toothless still asleep. "Do you believe in magic?" Hiccup asked with a small grin. North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Jack were taken aback by the question. They nodded, confusion in thier eyes. Hiccup leaned forward and placed his chin on his intertwined hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"We believe in magic, Hiccup. Our jobs require it." Tooth answered.

Hiccup snorted. "Nice choice of words, Tooth, but I'll take it." He leaned back, running a hand through his chocolate brown and orange locks. "It should be more than a job requirement to believe in magic, and not just the simple parlor tricks. Though how those count as magic, I'm not sure."

"Is that what Pitch was in the forest for? Because of magic?" Jack asked curiously. Hiccup nodded.

"Pitch was in that part of the forest to draw me out, I realize that now. But if I hadn't gone, it would've been destroyed, along with those that were trying to defend it. It's a risk that I have to take." Hiccup began. "Toothless and I are the protectors of that place. Appointed by Manny himself after the last left it in chaos. We've spent the last millenia trying to restore peace, and have been doing fairly well."

"What is that place?" Bunny asked.

"Why don't you ask Jack?" Hiccup replied, grinning tinily and knowingly at the Guardian of Mischeif. The others looked at him, expectant. He himself looked suprised, then a thoughful look crossed his face.

Jack? Sandy signed. Do you know?

"That was _it_, wasn't it? The Forest?" Jack asked, looking at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Jack?" North pressed. Hiccup nodded again at Jack, fighting a pleased smile.

"The Enchanted Forest." Jack said, his eyes sparkling like crystal. Hiccup pretended to ignore it. Attractions later.

"You have the gift, Jack." Hiccup sounded extremely pleased. "I'd thought you'd lost it when you became an immortal. Glad I was wrong."

"I thought I'd just made it up." Jack confessed. Hiccup shook his head, still smiling.

"It's as real as you believe it to be, Snowflake." Hiccup told him. He turned to the others. "The Enchanted Forest is a world parallel to this one, and just as real. It's a magical forest were every mythical creature you can think up lives. Dwarves, pixies, elves, fairies, any really. You saw some today in the clearing. It's the place Toothless and I were assigned to protect."

"The trolls, minotaurs?" Tooth asked. "They live there too?"

"Used to." Hiccup answered. "I was forced to banish both races centuries ago, for different reasons. Trolls nesassarily aren't evil, but they're nasty little tricksters. You think Jack's bad Bunny, " Hiccup said to the Aussie. "But he's a saint compared to these little pests. After Toothless and me took control to the Forest, we let them do whatever they wanted. Then Mystics began getting hurt from thier little tricks. We warned them, time and time again, and finally we had no other choice but to banish them to a secure part of the Forest, near the Candain border. Call it a 'free prison' almost. They could run around and do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed within that part of the realm."

"And the minotuars?" North asked curiously.

Hiccup's face twisted in disgust. "Can you say coup d'état? Maybe a century after we banished the trolls, the minotaurs tried to overthrow Toothless and me. Nearly killed us. It started a war that lasted 20 years. Many good Mystics were slaughtered in this senseless war. Sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, killed mercilessly. Families were destroyed, torn apart."

"Why not just let the minotaurs take control?" Tooth asked, horrified.

"All of you, listen to me, I want you to understand this." Hiccup was very serious. "War is sometimes inevitable, but that doesn't mean we don't try to find another way. I tried with the minotaurs. I tried to enact a peace treaty with them, and allow them to continue on with a little more power. I offered places on the highest council of elders, but none of it was enough. They wanted me to reinquish my full power over the Forest, and do it without a fight. And I didn't refuse because I liked having full and total control over the Forest, I refused because the minotaurs are a completely bloodthirsty race of Mystics. If I had given up my place without a fight, the Forest would've been left in ruins, worse than how my predecessor left them. More lives taken. I couldn't allow that. So, after the war, I banished all minotaurs to a remote part of the Forest where they could live peacefully."

What about the Tweens that you mentioned earlier? Sandy signed, eager to get off the subject of probably the bloodiest war of the Forest.

"To enter the Forest you have to go through certain gates, placed in key locations all over the world. You entered through one when you flew into the forest." Hiccup explained, releived to be off the subject. "The only times when you don't nesassarily need the gates are when you're in a Tween Place, or just a Tween."

"Tween?" Jack asked.

"A realm in-between two things." Hiccup answered. "Doorways, windows, shadows..."

"Shadows?" Tooth asked, confused.

"In between light and dark." Bunny said before Hiccup could. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Quick studies." Hiccup observed. "Dawn, noon, and dusk, also."

"Okay, but if the battle took place inside the borders of the gate, how did the minotaurs and trolls get in? From the looks of it, they don't fly." Tooth asked. "And when we got there, they weren't in a Tween Place."

"Not right that second, no." Hiccup nodded. "As for entry, they were in the biggest in-between of all. Midnight. In the hour between night and day, the world itself becomes a Tween."

"So when we flew in at dawn, we were flying in a Tween?" North clarified.

Hiccup nodded. "I doubted that they would attack then, but call me overly cautious. Better safe than sorry, especially with trolls and minotuars." Hiccup paused.

"So, why was Pitch there, exactly? If he wanted to draw you out, and he did." Jack asked, not really seeing the strategy in the Nightmare King's plan. "Why risk a portion of his mystical army just to get you to face him?"

"Probably to kill either me or Toothless, probably me." Hiccup said nonchalantly. "Even though Toothless and I are the same in magical power, I alone have full control over the Enchanted Forest. Toothless isn't all that bothered by it. Think of it as I'm the sheriff, and he's my deputy. The Mystics answer to him too, though my word overrules his. So Pitch was probably there to either kill or weaken me." Hiccup explained.

"Which he did." Bunny pointed out, remembering how weak the immortal was, back in the Forest.

"Not enough, and not for very long." Hiccup replied. "It takes much more than that to bring me down, especailly if I'm with Toothless."

"Got that right, Hiccup." Toothless said, blinking up at him with jade eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Hiccup demanded with a smirk.

"Since the Tween explanation." Toothless replied.

"And you didn't think to jump in?" Hiccup accused playfully, pretending to sound annoyed. Toothless nodded his large head. "Well, thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Toothless chittered at him, and Hiccup copied the sound right back at him, grinning.

"What did you mean when you said that Jack had the gift?" Tooth asked curiously.

"You told them about that?" Toothless asked, glaring at Hiccup.

"If they are gonna trust us, Toothless, then we need to start trusting them." Hiccup replied, not at all fazed by the glare he was receiving. "A true Guardian trusts before mistrusting."

"Guardian?" North asked.

"One thing at a time, North." Hiccup answered. "Jack has the Gift, and he's had it ever since he can remember." He watched Jack, waiting for him to correct anything he said. "The contradicting statements _seeing is believing _and _believing is seeing _aren't all that false. One isn't any more true than the other. Certain gifts that children have, even teenagers, either make it to where either _seeing is believing _or _believing is seeing _applies to them. Frosty over there, would fall into the _believing is seeing _category."

"Because of his gift?" North asked.

"Exactly because of his gift. Jack has the Gift of Knowing, knowing that things that shouldn't nesassarily be there are there. Tell me, Jack, do you remember Thistle?" Hiccup grinned at the winter spirit's stunned look. "Because that you knew that she was there, you believed, and that allowed you to see her. Because Jack knew and knows still, Jack believed. And because Jack believes, he can see. The same goes for any children with his gift, like Jamie Bennett."

"What makes it a gift, just because he knows?" Bunny asked.

"All children are born with the ability to believe easily in magic, in us." Hiccup replied calmly. "They believe in anything and everything that they deem is real. Like you five, fairies, pixies, and anyone else from the Enchanted Forest, or any other immortal. But, as they get older, as they grow up.."

"They lose thier belief in silly things like the Tooth Fairy, or little winged pixies." Toothless continued. "And because they fail to believe, their natural sight for the mystical dimms, until they can't see at all. What makes it a gift is that children with it _know_ that you're there, know that the Forest is there, and the belief stays as strong as ever, even as they grow up."

"What about _seeing is believing_?" North asked.

"The Gift of Sight." Hiccup nodded. "It works the exact opposite of the Gift of Knowing. Basically, kids with this can see the Mystics and immortals, see magic, without ever needing to believe in it first. And because they see, they believe."

"What exactly did he _do_?" Bunny asked, referring back to Pitch's weakening of Hiccup.

"Pitch put Hiccup in a position where he used too much magic in a short burst." Toothless replied. "Simply, he made Hiccup overtax himself, spread himself too thin." Toothless shook his head. "Silly immortal."

"It scared him off,didn't it?" Hiccup retorted.

"But for how long?" Toothless shot back. Hiccup glared at the floor. "Thought so."

But what did Pitch want in the Forest? Sandy asked, frowning.

"Your guess is as good as ours, Sandman." Toothless shrugged his shoulders, a habit he'd picked up from Hiccup. Hiccup himself looked suprised.

"Don't you know?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury. "I thought it was obvious!"

"Well then please, King of the Forest, share it with the class." Toothless replied sarcastically, gesturing with his tail. Hiccup scowled at him.

"Pitch was there to be rid of me, that much we all know." Hiccup stood stiffly. He wasn't used to sitting for so long. "By any means nesassary. And, if possible, Toothless too."

"He wants control of the Forest?" Jack guessed. Hiccup bit his lip, rubbing a tiny scar on his chin.

"You're partly right." Hiccup allowed. Toothless narrowed his eyes at him, trying to get inside the spirit's head. Never was it easy to do. "Didn't any of you notice how much black magic was in the clearing?" The Guardians shook thier heads, but Toothless nodded. "Well, you guys just barely heard of this. You're basically blind to magic unless it's made obvious."

"So? Pitch has..never really tapped into magic before." Toothless' jade eyes widened as he realized what his Rider was getting at.

"And now that he's discovered the key, he'll stop at nothing to turn every part of magic evil. He doesn't want the Forest, he wants to corrupt the magic inside, and destroy it." Hiccup's face was grim. "I can already sense it there, corrupting hearts and changing minds."

And what happens if he succeeds? Sandy signed. His stomach was churning.

"Who believes in magic?" Hiccup asked.

Tooth's eyes widened. "Children."

Toothless nodded grimly. "The very children you swear to protect will see only black magic, with Pitch at the head."

"If Pitch succeeds, he'll kill the ability to believe, in anything." Hiccup shuddered at the very thought. "And believe us, that's a fate worse than death itself."

"We know all this becuase, unofficailly, we were the first Guardians. It's what we protect in kids." Toothless added.

"So, do you know how to stop Pitch?" Bunny asked. Hiccup and Toothless shared a look.

"Yes, we know." Hiccup allowed.

"Well then, tell us!" Bunny exclaimed.

"We can't." Toothless sighed. Shock crossed over the faces of the Guardians.

**Ooh! Why can't they tell? Keep going and find out!**

**Review please!**


	5. The Bennetts

**Ch5! Yay!**

_One day later..._

Jack found Hiccup leaning against the wall in the Globe Room, gazing out the open window. There was a faraway look in his flame colored eyes. "Hey Frosty." Hiccup greeted, still looking out the window.

"Where's Toothless?" Jack asked, joining him by the wall.

"I think he went to harrass the Yetis for some fish." Hiccup answered, looking at him with a warm smile on his face.

"What were you thinking so much on?" Jack asked.

"The day I found out I was immortal." Hiccup answered honestly. "Must've been months after I died. Funny thing is, I don't remember _how _I died."

"Really?" Jack sounded suprised.

Hiccup nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. Lucky me, right? Toothless really doesn't remember either. The most we do remember is waking up underneath a tree, and finding a search party, looking for us. Then Manny told us what we were, and we stumbled into the Forest on accident. The rest is history."

"Tooth could be able to help you guys. She helped me, after all, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind-" Hiccup shushed him, laughing and covering Jack's mouth _yet again _with his hand.

"Jack, it's okay." Hiccup dropped his hand, still laughing. "Weird as it may sound, I don't really want to know, and neither does Toothless. We remember our past lives very well, so we don't really need to know how we died. Our guess has always been a flight test gone horribly wrong, and we're happy with that guess. Plus, you need to realize that it happened 1500 years ago. We couldn't ask Tooth to dig through that many years worth of teeth, just so we could have one memory." Jack considered what Hiccup was saying and nodded.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. "You look, pale."

Hiccup's face was draining of color slowly, almost unnotcible. "I'm fine, Snowflake. Don't worry."

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Toothless bounded into the Globe Room, his jade eyes wide.

"What, what's wrong?" Hiccup demanded, alarmed.

"Can't you sense it?" Toothless demanded, suprised.

"Sense what? What's happening?" Jack demanded. Hiccup shut his eyes.

"A child, Jamie!" Hiccup gasped. Why couldn't he have sensed it before?! "He must've wandered in, we need to go! Jack, get the others!"

"We're here. What is going on?" North demanded.

"Jamie Bennett's being attacked, with Sophie!" Hiccup yelped, fear filling his orange eyes. "How quickly can we get to Burgess?"

MP5

"Jamie!" Jack yelled, shocked by the sight he was seeing. Toothless roared.

The two Bennett children were being attacked by little trolls. "Jack!" Jamie struggled to get up after a troll swept him out from under his feet. Sophie screamed, crying loudly. A claw mark was on her arm. The Guardians raced in, suprised when the trolls raced away, sniggering and laughing. Hiccup raced over to Sophie, hesitantly reaching out to her. His fingertips phased right through her shoulder. Hiccup looked over at Bunny, a pleading look in his flame orange eyes. It didn't escape the Aussie's attention how flushed the immortal was or how the fire was slowly dying.

"A little help? I can't do anything if they can't see me." Hiccup asked. "Please." A tortured look was in his face. Bunny nodded.

"Hey little ankle bitah." Bunny held Sophie close with Hiccup checking on Jamie and Jack. The oldest Bennett wasn't hurt, but he was horribly shaken. "I have a friend here, a very good friend, who would love to help ya out." Sophie sniffled an looked up at him, her eyes big. "See? He's right over there by your big brother."

Sophie squinted at the space next to her big brother. She saw Jacky, and the Tooth Faiwy, and Santa. But she coudn't see the 'friend' that Bunny spoke of. She looked back at the rabbit and shook her head. "You have to believe he's there. Cause I see him." Bunny told her, knowing that little bit would work. Sophie returned her attention to the space and squinted even harder at the space. _If Bunny can see-e him, then he's there! _

The space flashed bright orange, and now a man with shiny brown and orange hair and dressed all in leather was squatting next to Jack and Jamie. Sophie gasped loudly, drawing all three's attention. The man smiled kindly at her, his eyes funny. "Hi there, Miss Sophie." He greeted her. Sophie slunk over to him shyly. He offered his hand gently. "Don't be afraid. You're a big girl. I'd bet you're not afraid of anything!"

Sophie blushed. "Was afraid earlier."

Hiccup patted the space next to him. "Are you afraid now, little one?" She thought about it, and shook her head. She crawled in his lap. "My name is Hiccup."

Sophie giggled. "That's funny name!"

Hiccup chuckled. "I guess it is, but it's not as funny as Sophie."

"My name is not funny!" Sophie exclaimed, laughing now. Hiccup chuckled again.

"Yeah, you're right." Hiccup allowed. Hiccup looked over Sophie's hurt arm.

"What were those things, Hiccup?" Jamie asked. He'd believed as soon as his sister had.

"Nasty little buggers called trolls. You and your sister wandered into my Forest on accident, through a Tween Place." Hiccup explained. "As for what happened, you'll have to tell me."

"Sophie followed a butterfly in here, and those things came out of nowhere and attacked us." Jamie told him.

"Well, let me tell you both, those things don't live in this Forest. I made them leave a long time ago." Hiccup could see that his words did practically nothing. "I have an idea. Why don't I show you what good magic can do? We can tour this part of the Forest, as long as we're back out by dusk. We might even see a few pixies and fairies." _That_ did it. Sophie jumped up excitedly and pulled Jamie up too, her eyes sparkling. Hiccup hauled himself up, Toothless nudging him. "I'm fine." He grunted. "This way, you two. Through those two trees."

"This isn't the Forest?" Jack asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"This is a connective channel." Hiccup answered. "Come on."

Bunny hesitantly stepped in first, then the two Bennett kids, North, Toothless, Tooth, Sandy, then finally Jack and Hiccup. "Wow." Jack breathed. Hiccup breathlessly chuckled. Sophie giggled happily. The Guardians looked around in utter shock.

The Enchanted Forest was well named. The Forest floor hadn't a single leaf on it, and it was a startling emerald green, little flower buds poking out among the roots of thick trees. Hiccup whistled a tune. He held up his fingers, telling everyone to wait.

The whistle was mimicked. Hiccup whistled back, grinning. He squatted down to Jamie's level. "Repeat after me, okay?" He told him softly. Jamie nodded. Hiccup whistled again**(think of the Hunger Games whistle)**, Jamie doing his best to copy. The immitaters copied both whistles perfectly, coming closer. Hiccup and Jamie repeated, thier mimickers repeating them. The four whistlers continued at this, until the two actual Whistlers came into view, right in front of Jamie's nose. Hiccup and Jamie whistled again.

The Whistlers were skinny little winged creatures, with bark-like skin and hooked noses, and leaves for hair. The two creatures whistled a different tune, testing Jamie and Hiccup. Hiccup copied with minimum difficulty. Jamie tried, but missed the last note. One Whistler looked offended and whistled angrily at Hiccup, flying off. His friend followed. "What did I do?" Jamie asked, looking hurt. Hiccup laughed.

"Nothing, Jamie. You did well." Hiccup replied, ruffling his hair. "Whistlers just get offended easily if you don't match thier whistles perfectly. They were upset with me, not you. Said I called them out without a challenge."

"You understood them?" Jamie looked suprised. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"How do you expect me to be Protector of the Forest if I can't understand the Mystics that live here?" Hiccup replied.

"So you're like a king? Like royalty?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"I guess that's one way to put it." Hiccup allowed.

"King Hiccup." Jack teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes; North frowned. Was that, weakness in Hiccup's eyes?

The tour of the Forest carried on until dusk, and both Bennett kids, _and_ the Guardians pouted, though a certain Aussie rabbit and Russian immortal would argue the point. Hiccup climbed into the saddle, while the others got into the sleigh. "Back at the Pole?" Jack asked. Hiccup nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. Worry filled the winter spirit's face.

Hiccup was very pale, and the bright orange flames that burned inside his irises were close to extingushied. _What is going on? _

MP5

"Hiccup, what you did back there with Jamie and Sophie, it was incredible." Tooth gushed, zipping into the Globe Room with the others behind her. Hiccup had his head in his left hand, and no one could tell that he was fighting for balance. Waves of dizzyness crashed over the magical being. _Crap.._Suddenly, his back decided to say hello to the wooden floor.

Shock crossed the Guardians' faces as Hiccup collapsed, his face pale and breathing erratic. "Hiccup!" Toothless bounded over, nudging his Rider onto is flank and wrapping his tail around the immortal's waist. Jack followed, kneeling down beside Hiccup.

The leather clad Dragon Master was clawing weakly at the buckles that kept the torso in place, hyperventilating. Jack gently pushed Hiccup's hands aside and did it more fluidly, shoving the leather out of his way and ripping open the dark green wool shirt. Toothless hissed.

There was a black, inky spot on Hiccup's skin, resting over his heart. Jack could see the black going in Hiccup's veins, and taking all the color from his skin. "Poisoned!" Toothless snarled.

Bunny joined them, analyzing the poison. "Shade's poison, and the cure isn't found here."

"The Forest." Jack muttered. "Hiccup, can the cure be in the Forest?"

Hiccup tried to calm his breathing so he could answer, but it was futile. Hiccup's hand darted up to the winter spirit's face, holding his cheek. Jack froze, grunting.

/Through the trees, to a waterfall surrounded by flowers, underneath the water, into the Hollow, a red flower, it's petal's aflame and blazing. Squeezing the red juice into a cordial. Back at the Pole, pouring a single drop into the mouth./

Hiccup dropped his hand, weakened by the effort, and fell unconsious, his chest darting up and down. Jack blinked. "Come on, Bunny!" He snapped, getting up. "Do you think that you could make a tunnel to the battle clearing from yesterday?" Bunny nodded. Jack looked at Hiccup, sweat was beginning to douse the immortal's hairline. Toothless was giving his cheek small licks. _Hang on, Hiccup. We need you with us. _

**I know, i know, suck ending. Review anyway! please?**


	6. Race for the Flower

**Ch6 is now underway! Will Jack and Bunny get the cure and save Hiccup in time, along with the key to defeating Pitch? Let's find out!**

**I don't own, but wish i did, so so much...ROTG and HTTYD. There, I said it.**

Hiccup shivered for the umpteenth time, curling tighter into the fetal postition against Toothless. His dragon soothingly purred, licking his temple. "Know that doesn't wash out..." Hiccup mumbled feverishly, attempting to be sarcastic and failing miserably. Toothless gave his version of a chuckle, nuzzling him. Tooth placed a wet rag over Hiccup's burning forehead, letting her fingers run reassuringly through Hiccup's tangled brown and orange hair. Tooth was grateful that Toothless was allowing them to help care for the dyi-no, _poisoned_ immortal.

"How is he?" North asked, entering with Sandy. Both looked disgruntled and majorly disapointed.

"Still alive, but the poison seems to be spreading quicker." Toothiana answered quietly. "How did the search go?"

North and Sandy had been in the library, hunting down anything that could help. "It is as Bunny said. The poison is that of a Shade." North replied.

"What is a Shade though?" Tooth asked.

"A, a being made entirely of dark- dark magic." Hiccup stammered, shaking. "More of an animated body, an, an empty v-vessel, filled b-by darkness." Toothless shook his head.

"You need to rest." Toothless scolded gently, putting his wing over Hiccup's lower half. "Preserve your strength."

"Not if I can help." Hiccup argued, feebly pushing Toothless's wing away. But the Night Fury was stubborn. He refused to move his wing, and his Rider was secretly grateful. It was so _warm _underneath his wing. Who said that dragons were cold-blooded? Having Toothless was like having an electric blanket, without all the pesky wires.

"But, Hiccup, you _did _help. You told Jack and Bunny how to find the cure. That counts as helping." Tooth told him gently. "Now, please, just let _us _help." Fever glazed and rapidly dimming orange eyes looked over the three. Sandy nodded seriously while North had a gentle, but hard smile on his face. Tooth smiled at him as he nodded, and sank into a fitful sleep.

"Thank you, all of you." Toothless rumbled quietly.

"No need to thank us, Toothless." North replied, just as quiet. "Both you and Hiccup are Guardians. You are family. We look after family." Tooth and Sandy nodded in agreement, leaving Toothless suprised.

"Can I ask you something,Toothless?" Tooth asked. The dragon nodded. "If you and Hiccup know how to stop Pitch, why can't you tell us?"

Toothless sighed. "A lesson taught isn't always a lesson learned. There are somethings that you have to figure out for yourself, this is one of them." North, Sandy, and Tooth _hated_ the fact that they kew he was right.

"But Pitch knows, does he not?" North asked. A twinkle appeared in the Night Fury's jade eyes.

"I suppose he does." Toothless agreed.

Which means that Pitch has the advantage. Sandy signed dejectedly.

"Maybe so." Toothless nodded. He returned his attention to Hiccup, licking his hair in rhythmic strokes.

MP6

"Are we in the right place, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, popping out of the tunnel. Jack flew out behind him.

"Yeah, this is it." Jack confirmed.

"Okay, where do we go from 'ere?" Bunny demanded.

"Umm," Jack scanned around, trying to find something that matched the vision Hiccup had given him. "That way!" Jack cried, spotting the familiar trail. "We need to get to the Hollow."

"And how do we get there?" Bunny tore after him.

"Will you just trust me, Cottontail? Please!" Jack added, seeing that Bunny was ready to protest. "There is a life at stake here, and if we don't save his, then the Forest itself will die!"

"How do you know that?" Bunny demanded as they zipped through the trees. "How could you possibly-oh." Jack's glare and 'really?' look made him remember.

"Gifted, remember?" Jack answered. "Now come on!" Bunny said nothing else, didn't press the spirit further. Jack kept silent also, his nerves getting at him. Yes, he knew the way to the cure to heal Hiccup, save the Forest, and the way to stop Pitch. But he also knew that the chance of himself and Bunny returning in time were incredibly slim.

MP6

Hiccup slowly blinked open his eyes, his state even worse. His eyes were turning ash grey,along with the orange streak in his hair. His skin was growing paler and paler, so much that he resembled a corpse. His fever was racing higher and higher, so bad that if he were human, and not an immortal, he'd be long dead and gone by now. Toothless drew him closer, purring and wishing. _Jack, Bunny, hurry!_

MP6

Roaring waters fell into a crystal clear lake, but Bunny and Jack could see darkness creeping into the Forest. Now that Hiccup couldn't keep up the magical borders himself, Pitch's black magic could go anywhere it wanted, corrupting and destroying everything. Jack's eyes widened with horror. _The Light of the Forest is going out. _"We have to get moving, Jack." Bunny urged. "Hiccup will be able to fix this once he's cured." Jack swallowed and nodded. "Now, how do we get inside?"

Jack smiled plainly, no warmth or humor in it. "You're gonna love this, Kangeroo. The Hollow is behind the falls."

"Sweet mother of.." Bunny cursed. Amusement entered the winter spirit's hard crystal eyes.

"Come on. At least you won't turn into an icicle!" Jack attempted to joke. Bunny still looked hestitant. "For Hiccup, for magic?"

"For Hiccup." Bunny agreed. Jack smiled. _Hang in there, Hiccup!_

MP6

Hiccup forced himself to breathe evenly, struggling to even breathe. Toothless gave him an encourging purr. "Toothless.." Hiccup croaked. His own voice sounded foreign to his own ears. Too weak. Too close to fading out, just like he was.

"Shh.." Toothess's usually gruff and growly voice was soft as velvet. "Save your strength, Hiccup. Don't try and speak."

_But there's so much I need to say! _"Toothless, I-" Hiccup fought to get the words out. He smiled a smile that was barely there from weakness of the poison, but it was full of love and thankfulness. Toothless felt his eyes prick. "Thank- Thank you for everything, you amazing reptile." Hiccup whispered gratefully. _Now _tears filled the reptile's eyes as the emotions from the both of them transferred through the bond they had formed as soon as they were made immortals. It made speaking unnessasary.

Toothless could see the burning love Hiccup had for him, for the Forest and everyone in it, even the Guardians. Apparently he had heard the 'family' comment North had made. The strong attraction to the winter spirit. A sense of deep pride, at the Forest, at Toothless, and at what he and Toothless had accomplished in the last 1500 years. Contentment in knowing what could possibly happen, confidence in the other possibility. A light twinge of fear that the Guardians would never figure out the secret behind all magic, magic in its purest form. Strong hope that they would, and defeat Pitch once and for all.

Hiccup could see Toothless' fear that Hiccup wouldn't survive the poison, that Jack and Bunny wouldn't make it back in time to save his best freind and practically brother. Love for Hiccup, for the Forest. Basically a copy of his own feelings, but his fear overpowered his faith that everything would right itself again, like Hiccup had. "Its gonna be okay, bud." Hiccup murmered. Toothless' tears overflowed, dripping down his snout.

MP6

"There it is!" Jack cried, pointing to a bright red flower at the corner of the Hollow, right next the falls. The petals were ablaze and burning bright orange. Jack and Bunny raced over to the Fire Flower. "Do you have the cordial?" Jack demanded.

"Of course!" Bunny huffed and gave it to him, plucking the flower while Jack twisted the cap off the cordial. Very carefully, Bunny squeezed the petals over the bottle, the red juice dripping into the clear glass. There was a lot more than either of them anticipated, and by the time it ran out, the bottle was all the way full. Bunny tossed the dead flower away; it exploded into dust once it hit the Hollow wall. Jack stood up, looking at the cordial.

"We have get this back to Hiccup and Toothless." Jack said with finality.

"Jack." Bunny gaped, tugging on the spirit's hoodie sleeve. Jack turned around and gasped.

The Forest was covering itself in darkness, and equal mix of Nightmare sand and black magic. It slowly wove through the trees, drowning everything in its path. Fear crawled up Jack's spine as he realized that Hiccup must be close to death's door if things were this bad.

"Correction. We _need_ to get this to Hiccup and Toothless **_now_." **Jack gulped.

MP6

The only sound in the Globe Room was Hiccup's almost non-existant breathing as he struggled to hold onto life. Hiicup closed his eyes, gasping raggedly. His hand fell onto the tile floor, and the room grew silent. More tears fell from Toothless' eyes.

"WE GOT IT!" Jack shouted, flying out of the tunnel while holding up the cordial in triumph.

"Jack.." Tooth approached the two Guardians, her amythest eyes full of sadness.

"We're too late, aren't we Tooth?" Bunny asked quietly, his ears drooping. Jack couldn't believe his eyes when the Guardian of Memories nodded sadly.

"What? No! I refuse to believe that we went through all this trouble for an antidote and come so close, but end up being a mere _second _too late!" Jack yelled stubbornly. "Hiccup is _not _allowed to give up that easily!"

Toothless raised his large head questioningly at him, growling softly as he approached. Jack didn't hesitate. He knew that the charm had worn off. "Jack, maybe, we weren't meant.." North began. Toothless growled at him. North got the message and shut his mouth.

Jack gathered Hiccup into his arms and opened the spirit's mouth, pouring a single drop inside. He waited, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

***Gasp!* Did I just kill Hiccup, and doom the whole Enchanted Forest? Mayyybbbeeee... Review please!**


	7. The Traitor

**Ch7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Please dont make me say it! its painful enough...**

Hiccup was floating. He was also surrounded by blackness. Strangely enough, he didn't feel threatened by it. He didn't feel fear. The black was comforting, welcoming. "Hello, son." Hiccup forced himself upright as white light cut through the black. "You're such a brave lad, you do know that, right?"

"Dad?" Hiccup asked numbly, spinning around.

"Your mother is here, too." Stoic smiled warmly at his child. Valka joined him, grinning at him proudly. Hiccup felt tears run in his eyes.

"Oh, my Hiccup." Valka hugged him tightly, Hiccup burying his face into her neck. This felt too real.. Stoic squeezed his son's shoulder. "You've done so well."

"I've missed you both so much." Hiccup muttered, wiping away his tears. "Dad, I'm so sorry, if I hadn't confronted Drago.."

"Then you wouldn't have realized your place as chief of Berk, however short it might've been." Stoic interrupted. "All things happen for a reason, my boy, no matter how unclear the reason is. I think _you _know that better than anyone." Hiccup chuckled.

"So what now?" Hiccup asked. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"I think that depends on you, Hiccup." Valka replied, holding her son's hand.

"B-But, the poison!" Hiccup protested.

"Jack and Bunny got there maybe five seconds after you succumbed to it. Jack refused to let you go down without a fighting chance. Right now, the antidote rushes through your blood and is waiting on you to make the final decision." Stoic answered.

"So I have a choice?" Hiccup demanded, surprised.

Stoic and Valka nodded. "But do not take this lightly, Hiccup." Valka warned. "Should you choose to go back, you won't get the choice again."

"I understand." Hiccup replied. "But what do I _do_?"

"That's up to you." Valka answered.

"Pitch has the secret to magic, Hiccup, and the Forest Light is nearly out." Stoic reminded him.

Hiccup's eyes burst aflame.

MP7

Jack waited tensely, holding his breath. All eyes were on Hiccup's pale face. "Come on, Hiccup." Jack mumbled under his breath.

Color returned to Hiccup's cheeks, the streak in his hair shooting bright orange. Baby Tooth squeaked excitedly. **(She's always with Tooth, so..)** Everyone held their breath.

Hiccup coughed, blinking open his orange eyes. They weren't ablaze like normal, but they smoldered with magical heat. North, Tooth and Bunny cheered. "Whzz going on?" Hiccup asked, sitting up weakly on Toothless' flank and shaking his head as if to clear it. Toothless purred loudly and nuzzled him, hard. "Easy, Toothless, easy!" Hiccup coughed a laugh. "I think you forget sometimes that I'm a lot smaller than you." The Guardians laughed. Jack, without even thinking, pulled Hiccup against him in a tight embrace. Hiccup felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Jeez, Frosty. Glad to see you too."

Toothless nudged Hiccup to his foot. "Are you alright, Hiccup?" North came over and examined him.

"Little weak, but it'll pass." Hiccup nodded. He looked at Bunny and Jack. "Thank you, both of you. You saved my life."

"Don't mention it." Bunny mumbled, at the same time Jack said. "I wasn't gonna let you give up _that _easily." Hiccup started to smile, then his eyes glazed over. Toothless snarled, his pupils turning to slits. Their eyes were locked on something that the Guardians couldn't see.

"Hiccup?" Tooth asked, fear in her amethyst eyes.

"The darkness, it's-" Hiccup gulped. "It's gotten past the falls."

"It's in the Hollow?" Jack gasped.

"Not for long." Hiccup replied with a confident smirk. His irises sparked to life, the flames popping and sizzling.

"Umm, before you go running to save the Forest, Hiccup, there's something else you should know." Jack fidgeted when Hiccup's burning eyes turned to him.

"Just tell me, Jack." Hiccup eased gently. "I trust you."

"But there's someone you shouldn't." Jack blurted. Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed.

"Jack," Hiccup took the winter spirit's hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Show me."

MP7

Toothless barreled through the falls with the sleigh right behind, Hiccup on his back. A mage in dark blue robes with leather gloves on stood in the middle of the Hollow. "Lord Hiccup, Toothless, thank goodness you two are back!" He sighed, relieved. "I was beginning to worry."

Jack snorted. Hiccup eyes stayed hard as stone as he climbed off Toothless, and the mage came forward and tried to embrace the immortal. Hiccup stepped away, pleasing the Guardians, Jack especially. "Question, Tarius." Hiccup said coldly. "If you've sworn to me that you'd never consider doing any black magic, then why did Jack see you practicing it when they came for the Fire Flower?" Tarius looked completely baffled as Hiccup conjured up a spy glass and pressed his hand against it.

The image shown Tarius lifting his hands and the darkness following his muscles, Pitch standing next to him and grinning. "And not a bad view, either." Hiccup added, glaring at Tarius.

"My lord, the Nightmares and blackest magic are on our doorstep, and you want to question me about something a silly sprite saw?" Tarius turned away, not seeing Hiccup's face flash in anger. "Forgive me, but I think that we have more pressing matters."

"Not so fast!" Hiccup snarled, his magic flinging Tarius into the oak. Vines wove around Tarius's middle and arms, restraining him.

"You gave the secret of magic to Pitch Black and tried to kill Hiccup." Toothless hissed.

"Hiccup, please, the King of Nightmares?" Tarius begged as Hiccup moved to stand beside him, his face like stone. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"To have the Forest to yourself." Tooth retorted. Hiccup flicked his fingers at her, silencing her.

"Tooth, we'll deal with this." Hiccup told her, his voice like ice.

"We're in this together, mate. It's what makes us Guardians." Bunny replied. Hiccup's face softened the slightest degree and he nodded.

"Hiccup, are you kidding me?" Tarius protested. "You're allowing matters of the Forest to immortals you just met?"

"So this is a matter." Hiccup snapped, his face hardening once again. Tarius grinned.

"So there really is no fooling you, is there Hiccup?" Tarius grinned wickedly.

"How could you do this, Tarius?" Hiccup hissed, his eyes pricking. "I trusted you. Why?"

"Pitch was my way in. I knew if that he could distract you long enough, I could slip the control of the Forest right out from under you." Tarius retorted. Toothless roared as, all of a sudden and too quickly for Hiccup to do anything, sank into the darkness.

"Bring him back, _now _Tarius." Hiccup snarled lowly. "Bring them _all _back." Tarius only grinned. "I thought we were on the same side, fighting together. Trying to restore the Forest, restore the Light. All you ever did was use me for a fool, draining me of my power and magic, and finally tried to be rid of me."

That broke into the calm mask that Tarius wore. Desperation shone in his water blue eyes. "Hiccup, no. Please. I love you." Hiccup flinched. Jack snarled under his breath.

"You call this love?" Hiccup murmured. "Where would this love have left the Forest, Tarius? What kind of love do you call this, that powers this?" Hiccup regained his icy composure, even though a single tear slipped down his face. "You can't repair all the lives you destroyed Tarius. But you will return all the souls and reverse the damage your so called love has done to my Forest."

"Oh," Tarius _tsk_ed. "I'm afraid that I can't do that." Tarius looked up to the Hollow wall. The Guardians and Hiccup looked the same direction.

Black magic seeped down the stone walls, along with Nightmare sand. "Keep back." Hiccup ordered. A bright orange magical wave blasted the darkness back. Tarius's eyes glowed blood red and the magic crept back in at an even faster pace, stunning Hiccup. Tarius faded out from the tree. "My magic.." Hiccup gasped.

"Gone." Tarius told her, appearing next to the falls, Pitch seeping up next to him. A sinister smile was on both of their faces. The Guardians drew their weapons at the sight of the Nightmare King.

"The Light of the Forest, has gone out." Pitch sneered. "Sadly,"

"You have nothing left." Tarius hissed.

"Not true." Jack disagreed hotly.

"He has us." North agreed. Hiccup cracked a small smile.

"Thank you, we stand corrected." Tarius mockingly said, pointing at them. "Sadly,"

"They're all you have left." Pitch continued. "And they don't even know the secret behind magic."

"What a pity. Forgot that little detail, didn't you, little King?" Tarius agreed.

Hiccup glared at them. "The secret of magic always reveals itself when the time is right Tarius, Pitch. It always finds its way."

"Hmm, you think so, huh?" Tarius replied, smirking. "Like to test that theory, mi 'lord?"

"Gladly." Hiccup shot little orbs of fire at them both, but they deflected them easily.

"I'm getting bored with your little parlor tricks, Hiccup." Tarius whispered into Hiccup's ear huskily, his arms constricting around Hiccup's torso.

"Hiccup, no!" Jack yelled as Tarius disappeared, taking Hiccup with him.

"Jack!" North pulled him back.

"He just took Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed, fighting against the Guardian of Wonder, but the Russian held on tightly.

"Frostbite, listen. The best thing we can do now is go back to the Workshop and figure this out." Bunny told him urgently. "It isn't safe here, not anymore."

"We can't help Pitch and Tarius by waiting for the secret to come out. They'll take us like they took Hiccup and Toothless." Tooth agreed. Sandy nodded urgently. "We aren't running Jack. But we can't help Hiccup and Toothless if we're captured ourselves." Jack nodded. "Now let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Pitch appeared out of nowhere and shot Toothiana to the ground, away rom the others. Tarius emerged from the ground and dragged the Queen of the Tooth Fairies down into the black.

"Toothy!" North shouted. Jack, Sandy and Bunny hurried to pull him into the sleigh, retreating from the Forest.

**Review please!**


	8. Secret to Magic

**Guys, thank you so much for all your reviews! It means so much! Ch8 is a go! So sorry that this is two days late!**

**Dis: you guys know it, what i don't own...i'm gonna go cry now...**

**Here we go!**

The remaining Guardians paced the Workshop floor, trying to decide the next move. "Let me get this straight," Bunny said, stopping his pacing. Sandy shrugged while North and Jack exchanged a helpless glance. "We have no clue what exactly we're fighting and we don't know how we're supposed to fight it?"

"Wrong, Cottontail." Jack shook his head. "We're fighting a completely mystical and psycotic mage that a Protector of a magical Forest trusted and possibly had feelings for, that same Protector was appointed the newest Guardian by Man in the Moon, and was captured by said psycotic mage, leaving us defensless against said mage and his forces of black magic. Did I miss anything?"

"And Pitch has aligned himself with Tarius, giving Tarius the advantage of not only magic, but Nightmares." North added.

"Thank you both for that very good instant replay of the last two days." Bunny retorted. Sandy put his head in his hands and shook it, sprinkling gold dream dust everywhere. "How are we supposed to fight magic without magic?"

"I do not know." North sighed. "I'm going to private shop. Yell if you need me." Jack sighed and flopped down on the sofa and let his eyes wander over to the crackling orange fire. Instanly he was reminded of Hiccup's eyes. Jack sighed again.

MP8

_30 to 40 minutes later._

Jack was still watching the flames with a certain mystic spirit on his mind. "Frostbite!" Bunny yelped. Jack whirled around to see the rabbit struggling to get a Nightmare off of him.

"Hold on, Kangeroo!" Jack blasted the Nightmare with ice, but missed as it sank into the black portal, taking then rabbit with it. "NO!" The tips of Bunny's ears vanished. "**BUNNY!**" Jack lunged for the Guardian of Hope, but he was already gone.

"Jack!" North and Sandy raced into the room, weapons ready. "What has happened? Where is Bunny?" North demanded.

Jack panted, his eyes wide with trauma from what just transpired. "They- the Nightmares-" Jack swallowed. "They got Bunny." Sandy's eyes widened and North looked worried.

Are you okay? Sandy signed urgently. Jack nodded shakily.

"At least you are alright." North sighed, trying to see the light of the situation.

"Yeah." Jack nodded again. His eyes betrayed him. "But now Pitch and Tarius have three Guardians, and the ones remaining aren't any closer to discovering the key to magic than we were before." Grim looks passed over the other two Guardians.

MP8

Bunny grunted, landing on the hard cell floor. "Bunny, are you okay?" A familiar female voice asked, concerned.

"Tooth?" Bunny sat up, ignoring the pain in his head. Tooth nodded sadly.

"I'm in here too." Hiccup waved, a sour expression on his face and sitting against the cell wall. "Thanks for noticing, Mr. Rabbit."

"Sarcasm duely noted, Hiccup." Bunny retorted. He examined himself, not noticing any chains. "He dumps us in here without chaining in us, and leaves the cell door wide open?" Bunny nodded to the door that was open, a wide invitation.

"Why don't you go first then, Peter?" Hiccup gestured to the door, a sour look still on his face. Bunny scowled at the spirit and got up, rather easily. He walked over to the door, and shot a smug look at the immortal. Hiccup gave a cheeky grin back. Bunny attempted to step through.

A dark violet forcefield shot to life and blasted the rabbit away, into the wall with a loud thud and a groan of pain. "Care to try again?" Hiccup quipped, a sarcastic smirk shooting down to the rabbit.

"Bugger off, will ya?" Bunny snapped at him, sitting up. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? Did you really just ask that?!" Hiccup hissed, his eyes full of anger that the spirit was using against the Rabbit. "When your Warren gets destoyed, everything you ever worked for get knocked in pieces to the ground and there isn't anything you can do about it, come back and ask me what my problem is! When you can feel every single fear inside your Warren, hear every little soul cry out for its Protector, hear them wonder how you could've abandoned them, when you swore when you were crowned to protect them with your dying breath and the last beats of your heart, come ask me!" Hiccup felt tears gather in his eyes, but he didn't care. "When you see your best friend get sucked away by the blackest magic, come ask! Come ask when someone you felt you could trust with your life, a person you watched grow up into a powerful mage, someone you thought you loved and could love again, stab you in the back and is the cause of the Warren's downfall!" Hiccup's furious yell turned into a broken whisper. "Come ask when you feel that all hope is lost, and when there isn't a fighting chance anymore. Come ask when you feel like you did the ultimate failure, Aster. Come ask me what my problem is when all this happens to you." Hiccu's tears were bright orange, staining his face. He curled into a ball against the cell wall and sobbed out his anger and betrayal.

Bunny and Tooth were stunned. The two shared a look before Bunny moved. "You're wrong, mate." Bunny told Hiccup firmly, sitting beside him. "You haven't failed, not yet. Neither have we."

"Open your eyes, Cottontail. The Forest is gone, the Light has gone out. How can you say that we didn't fail?" Hiccup shot at him, irritated.

"I'm the Guardian of Hope, mate." Bunny replied calmly. "The first person that will know when we fail will be me." Hiccup's lips twitched upward. "Second thing, a light can always be turned back on, doesn't matter how long it's been out. The Light of the Forest is no different." Hiccup fully smiled now. Bunny smiled back.

"Bunny's right, Hiccup. We've not failed yet." Tooth agreed. "Remember, we still have North, Sandy and Jack."

"Justacorvitch!" A loud shout made them look to the far side of the cell. A large man in a red suit sat up and looked around.

"Make that Sandy and Jack." Bunny amended.

"Bunny, Tooth, Hiccup, are you alright?" North asked, spotting them.

"Besides being trapped in a force field protected cell, we're good." Hiccup replied. North cursed in Russian. "Don't swear, you sound like an idiot when you do that. And I like to think that you're a very intelligent immortal, North." Hiccup scolded.

"My apologies. Where are we?" North asked, sitting down beside them.

"It's an old prison for Mystics." Hiccup answered. "But, after my 300th year, I quit using it."

"I can see why, mate." Bunny replied.

"I'm suprised that Tarius was able to raise it, though." Hiccup admitted.

"What do you mean 'raise it'?" Tooth asked.

"I destroyed this prison 1200 years ago, and buried the remains in the darkest part of the Forest. Tarius and Pitch must have raised it somehow." Hiccup explained. "That part of the Forest later housed the trolls."

"Why can't we leave?" Tooth asked.

"Instead of chains, we used magical fields to keep the prisoners inside the cells. The fields also worked to bind the prisoner's magic." Hiccup answered. "It made chance of escape highly unlikely."

"So, what do you do now?" Bunny asked.

"Bind thier magic and at the very most banish them from the Forest." Hiccup replied. "I have no idea how Tarius found out about this place, though."

"Legends, stories, my dear Hiccup." Hiccup scrambled up, glaring at Tarius, who was standing outside the door. "Oh, it gives me such pleasure to see you like this, Hiccup."

"Why are you doing this? If it's to get back at me, then get back at me. But don't punish innocent Mystics, Tarius." Hiccup pleaded.

"You think that this is about you, ohhh," Tarius chuckled darkly. "This is just the beginning, Horrendous."

"Tarius, please. I beg of you. Take me, kill me," Hiccup begged. "Just don't let your hate and fear destroy the Forest."

Something sparked in Bunny's mind. _If fear powers black magic, then..._

"My hate wouldn't be destroying the Forest if you would've just listened to me!" Tarius hissed.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup was taken aback.

"Hiccup, don't play dumb, it really doesn't suit you." Tarius sneered. Hiccup looked confused, then his body slammed to the ground. A knife, levitating in the air, was poised at Hiccup's throat. "I won't kill you, yet, too soon. I want you to watch everything you built crumble because of the little mage that you refused to help 50 years ago." The knife flew into Tarius's waiting hand, and the mage furiously stormed down the hallway.

"I had no idea." Hiccup muttered in shock. Tooth rushed over and helped him up. "I-I swear, I didn't-"

"It's okay, Hiccup." Tooth replied gently.

"It's up to Jack and Sandy." Bunny said. Hiccup nodded.

MP8

"Ughh!" Jack banged his head on the table where he and Sandy were stationed. "It's hopeless!" _SMACK! _"Thanks Sandy." Sandy grinned and nodded.

Half the library where Jack and the Sandman were (trying to figure out magic's secret, to no avail) was covered in ice and frost, due to the frustration of a certain winter spirit. We'll find it, Jack. We will. Sandy signed encouragingly.

"Sandy, we've been through _every single book _in this library!" Jack argued. More frost in fern like patterns stretched down the walls. "This high and mighty secret to magic isn't anywhere in this library!" Sandy found himself agreeing. His gold eyes grew wide.

Jack yelped as a blast of dark magic barely missed his ear. Sandy had shoved Jack underneath the table and out of harm's way. "Thanks Sandy." The Sandman nodded, his face hard.

Go! Sandy shoved him towards the door.

"Not without you!" Jack grabbed his hand and raced for the door with the small golden man in tow. Sandy looked touched.

A wisp of Nightmare sand wove around Sandy's ankle and yanked him back. "Sandy!" Jack yelped, being knocked on his stomach by a second wisp of sand. Sandy held onto the table leg desperately, ankle deep in the black. Jack panted, seeing the scene with pure terror. "No!" Jack flung his hand out.

Instead of snow like he expected, even though he can only shoot snow with his staff, a beam of pure blue magic shot from his hand. The Nightmare sand screeched and sank back into the crevices where it emerged from. "Sandy, you okay?" Jack hurried up and help the Sandman to his feet. The golden man looked shocked.

Jack, how did you do that? You used magic! Sandy signed hurriedly, excitedly.

Jack's crystal eyes widened. "I-I don't know, I just remember thinking that I couldn't let them take you too." Sandy frowned, thoughtful.

You discovered the secret to magic without even thinking about it. Sandy signed. His eyes widened in realization. To test his theory, although he was sure that he was right, he opened his hand and concentrated.

"Sandy!" Jack's excited yell made him positive. Sandy looked in his hand.

An orb of bright golden magic was floating in his hand. The secret to magic...

"It's love. Love powers magic!" Jack squeaked excitedly. "Now we can fight Pitch and Tarius!"

And take back the Forest! Sandy agreed.

"And save the others!" Jack added.

Sandy's face fell. But we don't know where they are. Jack thought about it, then disapeared with a flurry of snow and a loud _pop!_ Sandy looked around hurriedly.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Jack's thrilled shout made Sandy jump. "In the Globe Room! Teleport yourself, it's easy! Just think of the Globe Room, Sandy!" Sandy closed his eyes and attempted it. A swirl of dreamsand and a loud _pop! _later, Sandy was in the Globe Room and standing next to Jack.

I like my dream sand cloud better. Sandy signed. After this, I'm only using magic if it's absolutely nessasary.

"I agree. It's kinda cool though." Jack nodded.

This doesn't help us find the others. Sandy reminded him. Jack pursed his lips.

"Maybe it does." Jack replied. Another flurry of snow, and a loud pop, and Jack was on Sandy's other side. "Ughh, okay, I don't like magic that much anymore. My ears are ringing." Jack shook his head. Sandy grinned. "But it's that easy. All we have to do is think about where we wanna go, and we're there."

Still not helping. Sandy pointed out.

"Listen, will ya?" Jack griped. The one moment he figures something out on his own! "What if we don't focus on to _where_, but to _who_. To North, Tooth, Hiccup and Bunny. Focus on who we want to get to, not where."

Brilliant. Sandy grinned wider.

"Thank you." Jack smirked. "Ready?"

Let's. Sandy agreed.

**Ohh, they figured it out! Bunny was on the right track, too. The opposite of love is fear, and that powers black magic. I hope this makes up for it, because I don't have a good enough excuse!**

**Review please!**


	9. Fight for the Forest

**Ch9! **

**Dis: Why do I bother? you guys know it, the whole world knows!**

Hiccup stirred groggily, and for a moment thought that he was in his and Toothless' private quarters in the Hollow, snuggled up against his bed's soft furs. But the loud snores didn't belong inside the Hollow, but to a loud Russian immortal. Hiccup frowned sleepily up at North, confused as to why the Guardian of Wonder was in his bed in the Hollow, but then memory set in. "North, North!" The immortal hissed, picking himself off of the Russian's side. "Wake up!"

"Huuhhh, what?" North grumbled, blinking awake. Tooth stirred from the ground, Bunny waking up beside her.

"Wakey, wakey, Guardians." A velvet yet sinister voice emerged from a shadow. "You've a long day ahead of you."

"You think so, huh?" Hiccup stood, and his glare could melt steel. "You've another thing coming."

"Is that so?" Pitch seemed amused. Jack put his finger to his lips behind the Nightmare King, warning the others to be quiet. "Need I remind you Hiccup, that you have no magic left, and no one left to defend you?"

"Wrong, Pitch." Hiccup grinned. Pitch frowned, and a blast of blue magic slammed him against the adjacent wall.

"Remember me?" Jack smirked, and froze the Nightmare King to the wall, trapping him in thick ice. "Hiccup, how do I get you out of there?"

"Place your hand against the field." Hiccup instructed. Jack did, his hand glowing ice blue. The color spread across the dark purple force field. It exploded apart, sending Jack flying backward.

"You could've warned me about that." Jack grunted. Hiccup smirked at him, stepping out.

"You're right, I could have." Hiccup grinned. Jack scowled teasingly at him.

"Where's Sandy?" Bunny asked.

"Getting Toothless." Jack answered. "Your lead, Hiccup." Hiccup gave an appreciative smile. "What do we do?"

"We stop Tarius. Now that you and Sandy know magic's greatest secret, we have a fighting chance." Hiccup told them.

"They aren't the only ones mate." Bunny said. He, Tooth and North opened their hands, little balls of green, light purple, and bright red, respectively, floating in their palms.

"You five do realize that I'll have to bind your magic after this is over." Hiccup warned. The answers he got surprised him. Normally, one would have wanted to keep their magic.

"Please do!" Jack begged.

"Go ahead, mate!" Bunny agreed.

"I like not having it better." North nodded. Tooth bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically.

"Magic's your department, not ours." Jack told Hiccup. "And Sandy would rather have his dream sand."

"No arguments then, good." Hiccup nodded. "Ready?" All the Guardians nodded, determination in their eyes. Hiccup grinned.

MP9

Towards the center of the prison, Tarius was pacing, his long black cloak billowing as he moved. His posture was tall and erect but stiff, his jaw locked due to keep him from screaming out in pure frustration. Pitch stood off to the side, secretly enjoying the show of his ally losing his cool but attempting to keep his head. It was quite amusing in the Nightmare King's sinister gold eyes. "Easy, mage, or this place will crumble around our ears." Pitch told Tarius, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Don't push me, Black!" Tarius hissed, his pale blue eyes furious. "How could you let them escape?!"

"Simple, little mage," Pitch purred. Tarius's eyes narrowed. The King of Nightmares was enjoying this catastrophe too much. "For one thing, it's comedic when you're upset. Who needs a Court Jester when all I have to do for amusement is rile you up?" Oh yes, the Boogeyman's enjoyment was way too much. Tarius was fuming, and every little Mystic knew better than to get him this angry. Pitch was severely pushing his luck.

"And the other thing?" Tarius managed to spit between gritted teeth. Pitch grinned sinisterly.

"Just around the corner, coming around the bend, are the Guardians, hoping to end the fight before it can start." Pitch whispered in Tarius's ear. "Five of the seven are highly untrained in magic, so much that killing them without giving them a chance to defend themselves poorly would be a waste."

"And the other two?" Tarius hissed back.

"Have no magic at all." Pitch purred. "How can you take the forest when it's Ruler still lives?" He sank into the shadows, grinning as a steady smile crept up on the mage's face.

"Hello, Hiccup, Toothless, Guardians." Tarius greeted darkly.

"Tarius." Hiccup spat.

"All pleasantries gone?" Tarius mocked.

"You lost your right to them."

"Have I? You're powerless to stop me, even with your little friends."

"You're about to see how wrong you really are, Tarius." Jack promised, stepping up next to Hiccup, on his left. A smile flashed across the immortal's face before it disappeared.

"You're outnumbered, Tarius, seven-to-two." Hiccup replied with a grin. "Wherever that rat Pitch is hiding."

"Yet you forget that you have untrained Mages on your side." Tarius lifted his hands in the air, and they could see the shadow of Pitch behind him doing the same. A tidal wave of the mix of black magic and Nightmare sand rose out of every nook, cranny and crevice.

"It's just bad dreams and bad parlor tricks." Hiccup assured the Guardians, his orange eyes comforting. Toothless growled, positioning himself at Hiccup's right.

The tidal wave came crashing down on the Guardians' heads, engulfing them in pure blackness. Tarius grinned.

A mix of colors, ice blue, burning orange, forest green, Christmas red, bright gold and pure violet, glowed brightly underneath the tidal wave, shocking Tarius. The blackness was blasted away, revealing the Guardians, even Hiccup, standing tall with magical glows around them. "Who said anything about untrained?" Jack smirked at Tarius's stunned look and Pitch's infuriated one. Pitch roared in fury and launched at the Guardians, scythe ready. But so were the Guardians. Jack swung his staff down, ice and magic knocking Pitch away, to where Bunny was waiting. The Guardians were in perfect sync with each other, and it wasn't long before Pitch was out cold with little golden butterflies flying over his head.

**(I suck at battle scenes, so why make you guys read one that is absolutely terrible? Just bear with me.)**

"Hey, has anyone seen Mr. Magic and the unforgiving mage?" Bunny asked, glancing around. Hiccup and Tarius had disappeared after Pitch had attacked. Eyes widening, and making sure that Pitch wouldn't be moving for a long time, Jack, Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunny raced down the corridor.

Hiccup and Tarius were locked in battle, magical glows surrounding their bodies. Burning orange against dark purple. Both were trying to get the upper hand, evenly matched down to the slightest hair. Where Hiccup had more power in magic, Tarius didn't hold out. One was trying to kill, the other trying to bind. The Guardians held their breath.

The dance increased in tempo, both no more than slight blurs. Hiccup gained the upper hand as Tarius began to tire. His hand shoved down on Tarius's shoulder, his hands glowing hot orange. Tarius's purple aura switched colors, the purple burning away. Hiccup stood in front of Tarius, a grim look over his face.

Hiccup's hands came to rest at Tarius's heart and forehead, still burning with magical power. Toothless came over and nudged at the Guardians. His eyes were full of urgency.

Tarius roared, his eyes flat glowing dark purple disks. Hiccup's eyes were replace by flat orange coins. Hiccup gritted his teeth as Tarius's dark magic flowed up his arms and into his body, overloading his own orange glow with dark purple. It died on Tarius. The mage slumped onto the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head and fainting right then and there. Hiccup sank to his knees with a hard jerk, dark purple licking off his body. "Hiccup!" Jack rushed over.

Hiccup's hand shot out, halting the winter spirit in his tracks. "Keep back!" Hiccup groaned, barely keeping his composure. His whole body was shaking. "Toothless." The Night Fury bounded over and blasted a plasma ball into a wall, helping Hiccup up and outside. The Guardians followed, the crisp night air biting at their skin.

Hiccup stood up, his eyes a smoldering violet and his body glowing the same color. With a yell, he blasted at the prison, using Tarius's magic to do it. The prison exploded, but Hiccup contained the explosion in a black hole, banishing the remains into a oblivion. Hiccup sank to his knees, exhausted. "Hiccup?" Jack squatted next to him.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Hiccup panted.

"What did you do?" Tooth asked. Hiccup picked himself up off the ground, huffing.

"I stripped Tarius of his magic. That way is the messiest, but I didn't have a choice. All that black magic had to go somewhere, so I used it to dump the prison in an empty space where Tarius can't do anymore damage." Hiccup explained.

"And Pitch?" North demanded.

"If he was in there, yes." Hiccup nodded. "If he was in there when I banished the prison, then we won't have to worry about the Boogeyman any longer."

"The Forest?" Bunny asked.

Hiccup grinned. "I might need your help with that one."

MP9

"Everyone ready?" Hiccup asked. The Guardians nodded. All of them were inside the Hollow, stationed around the Great Oak at the center. Placed ant key points that matched the seven gates. They were waiting on Hiccup's command for the coming Tween, and, according to Hiccup, it was the strongest time for magic, when they needed it the most. Midnight. "NOW!" Hiccup shouted, shooting a bright orange out of his hands and into the gate that just appeared. The others copied him.

"Hiccup!" Bunny shouted, wearing down.

"Just a little longer, Cottontail!" Hiccup shouted back.

_Bird's eye view._

The magic shot out of the gates to the very edges of the Forest, lighting the darkest corner. The darkness shot back to the center, being chased away by the Light. The Forest regained it's healthy magical glow, the grass returning to it's startling emerald green, and well as the leaves. Mystics reappeared in blinding flashes of light. They blinked, then began to cheer. _King Hiccup! Lord Toothless! King Hiccup! Lord Toothless!_

_In the Hollow. _

"Here it comes!" Hiccup warned. True to his word, darkness shot out of all seven portals, nearly sweeping the Guardians off their feet. The flow of magic stopped, but the darkness shot up the trunk of the Oak, blasting apart once it hit the treetop. The Guardians cheered, celebrating. Hiccup only smiled.

**Ha! I bet you guys were expecting a kiss! Maybe later..**

**My apologies for the sucky fight scenes. Can't write one of those to save my life. **

**Review Please! **


	10. Epilougue

**Epilogue time! I hope you guys enjoyed Mystical Protector, cause I sure had fun writing it. **

**(And for those wondering, yes, the hijack kiss is impending.) **

**Dis: Just refer to Ch1. Enjoy!**

_The next day..._

"You rang?" Hiccup asked with a smile, he and Toothless landing on the floor in the Globe Room.

"Hiccup." Tooth greeted with answering smile. Bunny, North and Sandy grinned at the magical spirit. Jack blushed when the flaming eyes turned to him. "How's the Forest?"

"Happy to report that there is no sign of any black magic or Nightmares." Hiccup declared, grinning and climbing off of Toothless.

"Glad to hear it." North rumbled with a pleased smile on his face.

"Toothless and I," Hiccup felt his face heat up. He cleared his throat and started again. "Toothless and I would like to thank you, all of you, on behalf of the whole Enchanted Forest, for fighting for us yesterday and the last two days. You have no idea how much we are in your debt."

"No debts between family, Hiccup." North waved it off. "You would have done the same for any of us." Nobody missed the pointed look sent in a certain winter spirit's direction. Jack blushed bright snow white while Hiccup just grinned. "Now, onto business. Are you ready to take oath, to make it official?" Hiccup shared a look with Jack; the Guardian of Mischief gave an encouraging nod. Hiccup smiled and looked at North, who had the book open and ready. Toothless nudged him forward.

"Will you, Hiccup Horrendous, swear to watch over the children of the world? To protect their hopes and dreams, for they are all that we are, all that we were, and all that we ever will be?" North asked.

"I will." Hiccup's voice was strong and clear.

"Then, congratulations, Hiccup Horrendous, for you are now, and forever more!" North grinned and shut the book.

**Epilogue**

"Leaving so soon?" Jack asked, catching Hiccup preparing Toothless' saddle.

"I've never been much of a partygoer." Hiccup replied. He smiled warmly at the spirit. "It's one of my many secrets."

"Well, I hope you don't mind my prying to figure them all out." Jack answered, smiling back.

"I'm counting on it." Hiccup replied. "Curiosity is a good quality to have, as long as you exercise caution."

"But caution takes out all the fun!" Jack whined playfully.

"Fun of what?" Hiccup's eyes narrowed teasingly.

_Now or never_. "This." Jack pressed his icy lips to Hiccup's cheek softly.

Hiccup froze in surprise. Jack, taking it as rejection, hung his head and bit his lip. "Jack, look at me." Hiccup's voice was soft and gentle.

"S-Sorry, I-I wasn't-" Jack began. Hiccup silenced him, and not with his hand. Jack's eyes fluttered closed.

Hiccup's kiss was surprising yet expected. It was gentle and soft like Jack had guessed it would be, but Hiccup's kiss had a spot of roughness and passion that had Jack craving more. Hiccup held Jack tightly to him as the spirit's hands found the back of his neck. Hiccup tasted like pumpkin spice and...honey. It was a flavor that was strong but not overpowering, and entirely the Guardian of Fantasy and Belief itself.

Hiccup pulled away. "You're right." Hiccup agreed with a smile. "Caution does take the fun out of everything."

"Told ya." Jack grinned. "You should listen to me more often."

Hiccup let Jack loose, keeping his hand in Jack's. He pretended to think about it. "Nah. I got to go. Toothless is getting restless."

"I'll see you around?" Jack asked.

"Oh definitely." Hiccup agreed, climbing into the saddle. Toothless winked at Jack and shot out through the skylight.

"Pay up, North." Bunny said smugly from the kitchen. North grumbled and handed the money over. "I told you that Hiccup would make the first move!"

"Actually he didn't." Tooth told them. "Jack kissed Hiccup's cheek."

"Ha! Take that rabbit. Hand it over." North cheered. Bunny scowled and handed the money back to him. Sandy rolled his eyes, grinning.

**THE END! I sincerely hope that you like it! Review please!**


End file.
